Out Of The Dark Into The Light
by Little-Moon-Wolf
Summary: What would happen if everything in the wizarding world wasn't what we thought? What would happen if who was thought to be the bad guy wasn't, and he was trying to stop Dumbledore from upsetting the much older and stronger specie's known as Shadow Reaper. But how does Harry Potter fit into all of this? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella POV

Growing up I always knew that nothing was as it seemed. But it never really bothered me my Uncle Aaron always maysure that I knew where I came from and always maysure that I knew about the whole other world out there. A world filled with magic and good versus evil and that the real bad guy that ripped families apart and enjoyed every second of it. Mother gave her life to make sure that the Evil Lord never succeedsand are people could finally not have t live in fear, and I fully intend to turn the tables but to do that I would have to make sure that I was properly prepared for this. which leads me to the predicament that I find myself in now,persuading Uncle Aaron.

"please Uncle Aaron! please! I beg of you let me go to Hogwarts!"I'm usually not one to beg but after discovering whom my parents were, well more precisely who my father's where I've wanted to go. It was just my luck that a dumbass apprentice Fuck up a shadow spell and coincidently merged all the timelines into one and know we have a major Fuck up in all essence of the meaning. Though I find it down right funny.

"Isabella, I've already told you no. Don't make me repeat myself" Aaron growled out

"Actually, Son we might be able to use this to our advantage and to figure out what is going on. Furthermore, Isabella and Jason do have a right to go to Hogwarts to further home their ability." Thank you, grandpa!! I so owe you one!

"Really I can go!?" I'm practically vibrating with anticipation

Uncle Aaron sighed and looked at me. "Fine, I just worry we know how evil and murderous the Dumbledore family can be. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you guys. I'll agree but on one condition." Uncle Aaron didn't make Auror for anything, he's damn good at his job. "Not only are Isabella and Jason going to Hogwarts but Katrina, Seraphina, Lily-Ann, Luna-Rose, and Juliet. Am I clear if they aren't going then neither are you, am I clear Isabella?" Well shit.

" Yes, .sir " can't say much on that now can I?

I sign and walk towards the door not really sure how I'm going to go about this. How do you tell you brother yet alone your friends that the only way out of this gilded cage is if they agree to go to Hogwarts with me? Well fuck!! I sigh as I walk to the Runes that I found that Jason and I dubbed our escape

Uncle Aaron just had to make this difficult, didn't he? he really doesn't want me to go to Hogwarts. with a new determination in mind, I head to where I know they would be.

GeneralPOV

Isabella walked down the path that leads to where her group was knowing that they would love the idea she had. who wouldn'tthey were after known for being up to no good. Isabella noticed her group and smiled.

"Hey, guys! So you want the good news or the laughable news?"Isabella asked after sitting down with them.

"well that depends, are we going to like either of them?" Kitty (Katrina) Said with a smirk knowing that Isabellausuallyonly said that when she had an idea in mind to where the situation could work in their favor.

Jason chuckled "knowing Isabella it most likely does" Isabella smiled and chuckled while shaking her head.

"well tell us!" Isabella laughed when they all yelled it at the same time

"OK,OK"Isabella "well the only way we're going to Hogwarts is if all seven of us go" at that everyone laughed because that was the plan, to begin with, "so looks like were going to Hogwarts" they smirked because they knew Isabella was hiding something that was going to make this even more worth it. Jewels (Juliet) smirked while leaning back in the brook and cocked her head.

"OK spit it out what else is there you told us the good, Now what is the laughable?" Juliet stated with a curious tone to her words*Lily and Luna leaned forward also curious about what was so funny, Kitty and Sara (Seraphina) wore perplexed looks on their faces wondering what it was that Isabella had to say that was going to top the fact that they were going to be able to go to Hogwarts?what ever it was even Jason didn't know.

"OK, so I told you the news of use being able to go to Hogwarts we knew it was a possibility that Uncle Aaron would play that card, to begin with. he doesn't want Jason and me to go to Hogwarts or meet are fathers" Isabelle's voice cracked at that point they all knew that Isabella just wants to meet her mothers mates and that fact that her uncle made sure that it wasn't possible only fueled their need to make it possible. Jason and the girls got up and hugged her. Isabella sooked up the affection and smiled "OK" Isabella takes in a breath and continues where she left off " But what Uncle Aaron doesn't know is what I overheard a few of the Shadow Keepers talking about, apparently one of the Apprentices fucked up a ritual and ended up bringing back dead people" everyone wore shocked faces with 'what the fuck' looks on their faces. Isabella laughed at that" but it gets better not only did they fuck it up so back that all the shadow lines fused"

"your kidding right!!" they all yelled out at Isabella

"nope." Isabella said while popping the 'p'

"shit" was all Jason could say while raking his hands through his hair shock covering his face

"dude that means that not only did formally deceased witches and wizards come back from the dead." Kitty said with shock in her voice now sitting leaning forward with her head in her hands shaking her head in disbelief

"but that somewhere along the way people got de-aged back to who knows what age this shit isn't something you play around with." Sara said baffled

"fuck that shit! id like to know how the fuck an apprentice pulled that crap off!" Lily yelled outraged at the prospect that an apprentice pulled off such a feat.

"I have to agree with Lily on this one. though on the same token I also have to agree with Isabella this is funny as fuck and we get to witness it first hand the horrified look on Dumbledore face when he realizes that not only does he now have de-aged students but he also has people back from the dead that isn't going to fall for his shit because they know to see through it" Jason stated with a knowing smirk, this was only just the beginning.

(AN: I'm going to need a way to tell them apart from Harrys Mom and Luna we don't need to be getting them all mixed up. If you guys got any ideas please don't be afraid to comment the ideas)

Also, I know I made a few references to Isabella's creature I will be explaining them throughout the story, Isabella is from a book that I'm writing and do intend to publish here on watt pad and so is her species I'm in the progress of writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

GeneralPOV

Isabella sighed if she knew that going to Hogwarts meant that her family was going to try and make her wear a glamor she would have fought harder. Becauseshe sure as hell wasn'tgoing to bewearing a glamor. She was proud of her parentage, her family wasn't though and she was going to make them regret the game that they were attempting to play.

As Isabella put the finishing touches on her outfit and together look. she smirked as she threw the amulet in the fire that had the spells that changed her look on it. from now on she was going to say a big fat fuck you to her family because she wasn't hiding anymore.

Isabella's POV

After I made sure that I had everything and that the damned amulet didn'texistanymore. after I walked out of the room to meet with the rest of gang, I knew that my family was ironicallywith their precious Order of the Power Hungry. I grabbed the Floopowder and flooed to Diagon alley.

"Hey, Isa!"Sara yelled with a smile on her lips "nice look and I see you got rid of that damned glamor" I smiled and nodded

"ok let go get are shit, but first things first Gringotts to get some money and get the first part of our plan in motion." I said with a smirk on my lips I was going to have no part in this war if I could but I highly doubted it.

GeneralPOV

After Isabella stated what she did the group moved towardsthe bank. with all of them noticing that the back fired ritual brought a lot of people back from the dead and also de-agedand new that this was going to be far from boring.

" I do believe that this year is going to have a high fluctuation in student population" Isabella stated while chuckling. Katrina laughed and shook her head because she knew that it was so true.

Isabella and her group stepped into the bank and walked up to a teller. "excuse me Master Goblin I would like to talk to somebody about the possibilityto do an inheritance test." Isabella stated calmly though she sure as hell didn'tfeel that way.

"Name?" Asked the Goblin while sneering at them

"Isabella Whitewolf, though I have a suspension to believe that this isn't my given name" Isabella realized too late that it was probablybest that she didn'tsay that. as the goblin was immediatelyangry and walked offto go get another goblin.

"Come" growled the goblin and lead them to an office that had another goblin that motioned for them to sit down. after they sat Isabella took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"My name is Griphook, it has been brought to my attention that you believe you are not whom you were raised to believe and would like to do an inheritance test," Griphook stated rather than asked. Isabella started to nod and then thought better of it and spoke

"Yes, sirthat is correct," Isabella said while gripping Katrina's Hand tightly scared of what she could possibly learn. Griphook nodded and reached into a drawer and pulledout parchment, bowls, and potions.

"Cut your finger and put three drops of blood only" Isabella nodded and picked the knife up and poked her finger and put three drops of blood in each bowl. As Isabella watched the goblin poor the concoction onto the parchmentafter healing her finger. Jason picked her up and sat down with her in his lap holding her knowing she needed the comfort that it brings to her.

Birth Certificate (Fake)

Name: Isabella Lucile Whitewolf

Father: Aaron Whitewolf

Mother: Lucile WightWolf

DOB: July 31st, 1980

Birth Certificate (Original)

Name: Isabella Celest Black

Father 1: James Charles Potter

Father 2: Sirius Orion Black

Father 3: Remus John Lupin

Mother: Lily Rose Potter-Black-Lupin Nee Evens

AN: all the children have potter black Lupin I'm just going to put one of their last names though to save me a headache

(Oldest to Youngest)Sibling(s): Harry James Potter, Jason Orion Black, Juliet Marie Potter, Katrina Ann Lupin, SeraphinaDorea Potter, Lillian Rose Potter, Luna Rose Potter

GodParent(s): Severus Snape, Fenrir Greyback, Narcissa Malfoy, Tom Riddle

Heirs to:

Whitewolf (By Magic)

Mortimer (By Blood, Mother)

Black (By Blood, Father)

Lupin ( By Blood, Father)

Potter (By Blood, Father)

Prevell (By Blood, Father)

Le Fay ( By Blood, Mother)

*Founders Heirs

By the time Isabella was done reading it she was in tears and couldn't stop crying. but she wasn't the only one all of them were crying they didn't even want to read what the rest of the test said they couldn't bear o see what it said.

Kitty Jason spoke up "could you contact our family please I think they should see this" Griphook who has stayed quiet up until know was seething and what made it worse they only read the first page

"yes I shall be right back with them, please wait here" and with that said Griphook walked out to go get their Parents and the rest of their family. none of them realized that when they were wanting to piss off Aaron and wanted to go to Hogwarts that their whole life would be flipped up side down and inside-out.


	3. AN Im Sorry

Hey guys sorry for not updating this month has been draining it's my little sisters Birthday today She turns 16. But sadly she isn't here to celebrate it. She went missing 6 months ago and hasn't been found. I'm trying to find the motivation to wright but this month I just haven't found the will to do so... But I'll try.

Again sorry for not updating.


End file.
